Best Birthday Ever
by mageturtle
Summary: It's Izzy's eighteenth birthday and she's spending it at a Phil and Dan meetup at the park close to her friend, Amber's flat. Soon it goes from good to bad.. back to good? Basically it's a mess of 'good's to 'bad's. Phil/Izzy Dan/Amber


**_This is just a one shot I wrote for my friend Izzy, about, a month ago? I think? I'm too lazy to check facebook.. _**

**_Anyways, I thought it should be posted, and I don't think Izzy would mind. IT'S NAT WEIRD JEEZYZ, THERE'S NO SMUTTY PARTS, JUST PURE FLUFF._**

**_And then there's the ending- which was made to make her laugh- which, might I add; worked. -_**

**_So here you go you silly little munchkins ^_^_**

**_OH GOSH, ALMOST FORGOT: Amber is Izzy's friend that she asked me to write in so Dan wouldn't be a lonely, Malteser-hogging, sarcastic manwhore._**

**_NOW TO THE STORY *makes obscene hand gesture below*_**

* * *

Izzy and Amber paced up the paths as fast as they could, it was Izzy's eighteenth birthday and it was going to be an amazing one.

Dan and Phil were having a meet up in a local park close to Amber's flat, and the two were running to catch up with them.

Izzy's pink hair was tied up in a messy bun with strands of hair dropping to her shoulders, every strand being pushed back by the wind as they raced to the park.

"Izzy, c'mon! We're already hours late!" Amber called as she glanced back momentarily to see Izzy dragging her feet behind her as she ran.

"I'm comin, I'm comin" The pink haired girl waved her away as she walked,

Izzy was crazy nervous, of course she had met people before, but this was different, she was meeting Phil.

Phillip Lester.

AmazingPhil.

Well, she hoped she would meet Phil, and Dan too of course.

But Phil, she wanted so badly to meet Phil Lester, the simply adorable boy that she had her eye on for a while now.

Her arms wrapped around her stomach, shielding her body from the cold air, her eyesight towards the ground, the bundles of people's cries and shrieks slowly reaching her line of hearing.

With a cool sigh she managed to shake off some of her nervousness,

Her sight traveled high from the ground below her feet, and she saw Amber trying to push past the crowd to see Dan, but Phil was nowhere in sight.

Izzy's crazed bit of happiness immediately fell,

Phil wasn't here, and she probably wouldn't even be able to meet Dan.

Greatest birthday ever, right? She just scoffed and turned around, looking for a place to sit.

A small wooden park bench caught her eye and she began her slow trek towards it, shaking her head at the squealing fangirls running from around her

She couldn't help the frown that crawled onto her face as she saw the many girls crowding Dan, only his head peeking out at the top like big Ben ** _(big Ben's tall, right? I've no clue, I'm- sadly -'murican and not graced with an accent or English knowledge ;-;)_**.

"Hmph.. wonderful birthday" Izzy mumbled sorely as she rested her head on her hand

"Is it your birthday?" A suddenly familiar voice making her jump, having a shrill scream leave her throat, her head slowly turned to the side

Revealing her to see a tall, raven haired boy with a small smile wrapping his face.

Izzy couldn't breath, there he was, watching her with those perfect blue eyes.

"Are you alright, miss?" The sweet voice of Phil Lester rang through her ears.

A quick realization is all it took for her to shake her head and smile lightly at him with a small nod, answering his question a bit late.

being Phil, he didn't seem to mind the little delay as he plopped down next to her, causing a small squeak to jump from the cold bench. "You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" he motioned below him, she simply shook her head, still wearing the large grin that had crawled onto her lips the moment she realized who he was.

He immediately smiled again, this time his eyes brightening up aswell.

"I'm Phil" his hand pushed forward and all she could do was shake it and try to hold back the fangirlish squeal that was attempting to escape her mouth.

"Izzy" her voice came out rather smooth, as if she actually had no idea who Phil was and was just introducing herself to any normal person she met.

"short for Isabella?" her head nodded in response "ah, Isabella is a beautiful name." he chuckled at her blushing reaction, moving her chin to look into her eyes "makes sense for a beautiful girl..".

Her head spun as he spoke, he was talking to her, of all people, all the pretty girls here, and he was talking to _her._

_Calling her beautiful._

If she was standing she would most definitely fall, thank goodness for the bench.

"Th-thank you" she mumbled through a rose face as he continuously stared at her with a glint of something else in his bright blue eyes, a smile lacing his lips.

His hand came up only to move a piece of hair that had fallen out of place in front of her face, but then 'decided' to stay, gently ghosting on her cheek,. still, he watched her with eyes full of want, never tearing away, that is, until a wild pack of screaming and squealing fangirls sniffed him out.

"OH EM GEE, YOU'RE AMAZINGPHIL" a tall lanky girl with blonde hair placed in a ponytail, screamed as she saw her and him. Bracing for the worst of the fandom, Izzy sucked in a breath, but was only met with a genuine smile from the blonde girl.

"Ohmygod, is that your girlfriend or something?" A brunette girl wearing nerd glasses and a Danisnotonfire tee pointed at Izzy, before any time of protest, she screamed to the world "YOU TWO ARE SO FREAKING CUTE!".

There were five girls in the pack, all of them saying nice and lovely things, except, one girl. Red hair and Brown eyes,

She had been staring Izzy up, down, and all around, with a look of hatred and jealousy.

Only once the other girls had flocked back to the now less surrounded Dan Howell, who was talking to an unseen figure, did she make her way up to the two that sat on the bench.

Phil had his sight away from the girl, but Izzy had a slightly uncomfortable smile as she waited for a reaction in front of her.

"You can do better."

Bricks. it felt like bricks to hear those words. A ton of bricks hitting her body, why couldn't this girl be nice like the others.

Of course her face showed hurt as the girls words bounced around in her mind, and of course Phil couldn't, and wouldn't, stand for this behavior.

"excuse me, but I would love it if you were to leave this perfect, beautiful girl, and myself, alone." Phil spoke so casually to this girl, only glancing up to see her squinted eyes and locked jaw, like she would hit Izzy at any moment. So he did the gentlemanly thing,

And pulled her closer to him so that her head was resting under his chin, and her arm was draped down his stomach.

The girl stomped away furiously, away from Phil and Izzy, and towards Dan, his mysterious partner who he locked hands with behind his back, and the nice group of girls from before.

After a few minutes of silence, Phil finally decided to let her up, staring at her with sad eyes "I'm sorry" he mumbled, barely audible to her ears. Izzy simply rested a hand on his cheek "It's okay, Phil, she was just a bit of the bad part of the fandom." Izzy smiled a sincere smile to him, trying to cheer up the almost tearful boy.

"I hate that they think I don't know how to tell if a person's good or not." The warmth of his hand sliding into hers made her smile grow, and it was her turn to lift his chin so she could stare the ice blue eyes that belonged to the simply adorable, sweet boy in front of her.

"It's not that, at least, with most of them. It's that they don't know anything about them." She played with his fingers as she spoke, not glancing up to see that he was watching her expressions as she let the words roll off her tongue.

"It's the same with every other youtuber, your fans need to know the people you like to understand how you feel. Why do you think they pair you up with Dan?" she looked up at him with slightly glassy eyes, and a glowing smile that showed off little bits of her teeth

"They want to see two attractive English guys make out with each other and have steamy buttsex?"

Izzy couldn't stifle the laugh that made it's way past her pearly whites, laughing her heart out, she didn't even notice Phil begin to laugh with her.

"no-no-not-that,-Phillip" She gasped out between laughs, waiting a moment until she could speak properly again. "They know Dan, and they know you. What you both like, what both _are_ like. But i guess it is mostly for the buttsex.." Izzy giggled out the last part as her hands still played around with his long fingers.

Her eyes glanced up for only a second before the feeling of a pair of soft lips crashed onto hers, first feeling shocked, but melting into the kiss seconds later, resting her hands around his neck, and him resting his at her waist.

As soon as they came they were away, he stood up off the bench and shied away nervously, "I-I'm sorry, Izzy, it's just, you sounded so sweet when you were talking, and you look so pretty, and gosh, I'm a blithering idiot.." he dropped his head in his hands, not bothering to look back to the girl that was reaching out to him.

Warm hands grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug, her head rested against his back, her wide eyes staring into nothingness, not even noticing the confused Dan Howell that had begun approaching them, hand in hand with a very familiar face, after seeing Phil drop his head in his hands and an unknown pink haired girl hug him.

"Phiiiillll?" Dan called to the black haired boy, tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"Phillip"

"Philly"

"Phillypoo"

"AmazingPhil"

"LESTER"

Dan began prodding Phil as he continuously said different versions of his name, all whilst the girl he had dragged with him, still hand in hand, began poking at her Pink haired, holding onto Phil, friend.

"Izzy" Amber's finger had first decided to make contact with her cheek, poking a couple times before giving up.

"Izzzzzyyy" a fist gently prodded the pink girl's side "Izzy. Nevershoutnever split."

Izzy's eyes widened for only a second as a high pitched voice escaped her "WHAT".

It was either the pitch of her voice or the pure pain shining in it, but after Izzy's shriek, Phil had '_conveniently_' decided to come alive and catch the girl before she fell.

"PHILLIP LESTER" Dan's loud voice boomed into Phil's ear, realizing his mistake too late as Phil and Izzy crashed onto the bench in each other's arms, a mellow laugh exiting Dan's lungs "sorry."

"Dan, be careful, geez, you don't want to burst your friend's ears, now do yer?" Amber simply laughed off the situation, earning a small smile from a slightly blushing Dan. "Oh , and sorry Izzy, I just needed to get your attention! Nevershoutnever haven't split." She waited for her pink haired friends reaction, but instead got silence.

Dan and Amber stared at the wide eyed boy and girl sitting on the bench, who were now clinging to each other like their lives depended on it.

After a minute or so, Phil had begun regaining his composure, standing up and pulling the still slightly frazzled Izzy up with him.

"You want to tell me why exactly you decided to scream my name, nearly deafening me for the rest of forever, Daniel?" Phil calmly gave Dan a nicer version of '_the look_' while his hand still rested in Izzy's,

All with a scoff was heard from Dan as he rolled his eyes and shifted to one hip, looking sassy as ever, "I was going to tell you and your _girlfriend _ that the meetup is done, and we're going to head back to the flat." he pointed in a direction that one could only guess was towards Dan and Phil's flat.

Izzy felt her face get hot as Dan mentioned the word '_girlfriend_', she wasn't Phil's girlfriend, she knew this for sure. maybe. possibly. he _did _kiss her. that has to mean something_, _or maybe it was just a spur of the moment thing.

"we?" Phil's questionable look almost immediately faded into a sly one as his eyes landed on the tangle of Dan and Amber's hands resting at his hip. "Well as long as you and _your _ girlfriend are ready, me and Izzy are good to go. Right?" He looked towards Izzy with hopful eyes, receiving a laugh and a "Yesss" in return.

Dan and Amber began walking together, _still _hand in hand, chatting about who knows what, maybe about the mean red haired girl that had so rudely commented about Dan being able to 'do better' than Amber. rude little red haired girl.

While Izzy and Phil walked awkwardly beside each other, only taking short glances to see how the other was doing, making eye contact for seconds until one turned away.

But one one second make of eye contact led to two, to three, to four, to five, to where they were staring at each other so much, they didn't even notice Dan and Amber step next to them and at the number three, push them so close to each other that they had no other choice but to walk hand in hand.

"You, uhm, look really pretty. Thought you should know that." Phil's short mumblings getting all the more adorable along the way.

"That shirt looks good."

"Your hair is cute"

"Did you know you have really gorgeous eyes?"

"Your hand's soft, heh"

Rolling her eyes as a small chuckle escaped her, Izzy looked to Phil and kissed him lightly on the cheek, causing a ray of red to swarm his face as his own hands danced along his skin.

"Your lips are really soft." Was the last mumble he managed to mutter out before she rested her head against his arm, smiling up at his crystal eyes as they stared down at her.

One thought dawning on Izzy as they continued walking.

Just like Amber had promised, moments before they left for the meetup,

This really was the best birthday ever.

And they walked hand in hand behind Dan and Amber, all the way to the flat.

And to many other places aswell.

Unaware that behind them lurked a young cherry haired girl, set on seeking bloody murderous revenge on the two girls and the two guys that were honestly so rude to her.

LOLJK

AMBER AND DAN AND IZZY AND PHIL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER.

* * *

_**Merrherr, you like? You like..**_

_**I know you do..**_

_**Also, very gleeful because I got to use one of my favorite pictures of Phil for this \(^,^)/ **_

**_He just looks so damn cute.. look at him, you can't not squeal and slap your hands together like a seal._**

**_KBAINOW ~_**


End file.
